Umbrella High
by The95will
Summary: High School is a difficult place considering where you are in the odd social stature. Making enemies and just trying to avoid most forms of social interaction. Striving to be a loner is good and all but Anthony Silverstein does it poorly. His actions forces himself to be involved meeting plenty of interesting students and has to be part of the world. Resident Evil.
1. Chapter 1, Worst First Day?

**Here's a new story for any that will read it. Its High School with Resident Evil characters. Sounds bad at first but give me a chance, please?**

"Take back what you said!" A bulky student shouted to an individual roughly the same age. Before the individual could speak, the bulky one balled a fist then slammed it into the individual's stomach. The individual coughed and heaved for air then stood straight again.

"I told you for the past dozen times. I will not apologize for something I didn't say or do." The individual used his wrist to wipe away dirt on his lip.

"Now you're in for it." The bulky student took a step forward with a right hook on the cheek of the individual. The kid took the hit then fell forward onto his right knee. He didn't fall completely but shook his head then stood up again.

"You're pissing me off. Say you're sorry for my sister Claire." The student snarled.

"No." The individual spoke emotionlessly. The in that moment he received a kick from his back then fell forward. He rolled on his back as he looked up to the cloudy sky. He smiled in the hopes for it rain later that day. He blinked back to reality to see his attacker.

"For the last time Chris, I didn't say anything about your sister Claire. If you don't mind, I have somewhere to be." The individual rolled to his stomach then did a pushup to get to his feet.

"Whatever. Just be careful of what you say in the future." Chris Redfield frowned as he rubbed his knuckles. To his right stood his closest friends, Sophomore Piers Nivans and Senior Barry Burton. The three of them nodded then walked off to return to the school before the next class began.

The individual rubbed his chin and looked at his clothing. His shirt was covered in specs dirt as his right knee appeared to be moist from the ground as well. Taking the moment to gather his bearings, he coughed, and rubbed his chin to ease the burning. "Not bad for the first day." He chuckled to himself as he stretched his arms and legs for several feet then adjusted himself to walk normally. In the distance, a figure watched and turned around to enter the building as well.

The same day, three Hours earlier

"Hey jackass, are you gonna come out or not?" A young man with blast back black hair knocked at a door. He wore a dark brown shirt with black jeans and grey shoes. With keen hearing, the young man knew that a person was on the other side the door.

"What do you want Billy?" The door opened. There stood a young man appeared with frazzled hair. The sight of it made Billy Coen chuckle.

"Come on man, you gonna get out and get a little sunshine."

"I'll just get skin cancer." The individual responded.

"You know I'm not giving up." Billy stretched his back. "It's me or Jack, and he owes me a favor." Billy's lips form a devious grin.

"Screw it. Give me five minutes."

"Now that's the spirit." Billy fist pumped the air.

"I'm already regretting this." The individual walked into the dark abyss of his home. Several minutes later, Billy saw his friend fully dressed and ready to attend school of the new year. The sky was blanketed by darkened clouds and that made the individual kind of happy. For some reason, he always found cloudy days to be tranquil.

"Come on man, and unlike you I actually want to talk to people." Billy walked down the three front steps.

"Then what do you need me for?" The individual fanned his mouth from a yawn. He wore a black jacket, with a grey undershirt, blue pants, and black boots. The individual thought that sleep would be a thousand times better than the education system.

"To make it seem I'm sociable to people."

"You mean for the girls."

"Well… that's true." Billy dropped his shoulders. The walk wasn't a long one because the individual lives at least seven blocks from the school. Walking on the sidewalks, the journey would only take about fifteen minutes. The two bickered and did the typical small talk to pass the time. The two arrived at the school to see all the cars drop off students with huddles of others grouped together.

And so it begins. The individual thought. All around were the talk of useless crap and every second of it made the individual wish even further that he remained home. Ahead of his was the supposed school hottie by the name of Leon Kennedy as he smiled past everyone to the front entrance. What a pompous prick. The individual thought with a sneer.

The two made their way into the building for them to get some school breakfast. The building was of a grand design of grey walls mixed with black and red. It had everything have this refined appeal. The two kept walking until they reached the cafeteria. Then in the moment the two noticed that the line was empty.

"Hey dude, can you do me a solid and get me a plate of breakfast while I scoop out the students." Billy patted the individual's back.

"Sure." The individual said sarcastically.

"You're the best." Billy jogged off into the distance. The individual looked over his shoulder. He walked to the front to see the same lunch woman from the past years.

"Can I get the usual and here's three dollars for the same thing." He spoke calmly and was given his plate to see Billy munching on an apple.

"You motherfu…" The individual cut himself off. He blinked as a bald student walked passed him. Without a care in the world, the individual passed his second tray to the person beside him. "Today's your lucky day." The bald kid was surprised then watched as the individual walked to table and started eating. The bald kid shrugged then walked to his friends.

The individual remained quiet as he snacked on a piece of stale toast. It was tasteless so the individual had little to care. After a moment Billy returned with an assortment of food.

"Hey bro, what's happening?"

"Nothing really." The individual deadpanned.

"Whatever dude. So you got any cool classes this year?"

"Not really, I'm stuck with Mr. Spencer for my first class in Biology then Ms. Adele for math and blah blah blah." The individual finished his meal. He didn't feel like talking about himself.

"Alrightly then, Oh I see Richard, I guess I'll see you around." Billy stood up and walked off to other people.

"Sure sure." The individual looked up and cleaned his table then walked to the closest trash can. After a moment, he wondered the halls to find his locker for the year. It was 1337 on the slip he was given and it was on the upper half of the lockers. Score! He opened his locker then places a majority of his supplies inside as several laughs and obnoxious voices approached in the distance.

"I think that wasn't a good idea on your part Jess." A voice laughed at the end.

"Aw come on, you know I hate that about people." A second voice retorted.

The individual rolled his eyes and tired tone out the noise. Eventually the crowd of four girls stood beside the individual. He recognized the first person as it was a girl named Excella with her friends. From his peripheral vision, the individual learned that another girl had a locker right beside his and he made sure to not to make any eye contact. Before he could escape there was a hand on his right shoulder.

"Um excuse me, a friend of mine has a locker right next you yours, soo can we trade, please?" A voice beckoned from behind. The individual had the plan from the very beginning to try to not call attention to himself as he was about to break the goal.

"No." The individual spoke quickly as he closed his locker.

"What?" By the sound of the voice, it was genuine confusion.

He turned around to see a girl with a dark tan with brunette hair with a grey jacket with white capris pants. He noticed her before but never really registered to his memory.

"I like this locker and I won't trade for it." The individual was quite serious since this spot would be ideal since it is in the middle of all the classes he had to go to.

"Don't you know who I am?" The girl's lip winced.

"Not a clue, now excuse me." The individual tried to walk to his left to be cut off by Excella.

_Damn… almost a clean getaway_. The individual thought as he was forced to look at the brunette girl as she walked into his view again.

"Can we just trade, that locker is close to my friends and it'll really help me out if you did this." She pouted

_I'm not buying it._

"Not a chance." The individual refrained from rolling his eyes then shoved past the girls and they watched as he left their view. With every step, the individual could feel the angry thoughts darting into his back.

"What an asshole." The brunette girl frowned.

"So Jessica, what are you going to do about it?" Excella raised her left hand to her chin.

"You heard him, there's nothing I can do." Jessica shrugged.

"I got an idea." Excella smiled.

Biology, an hour and a half later

Without anyone to really talk to, the individual was forced to move to the far right back of the classroom while those in groups claimed the center.

Eh. The individual shrugged everything around him was quiet enough. The class went off without a hitch as Spencer ranted on and on in the changes of the world instead of actual Biology. The individual walked out the classroom to be greeted by a hand to his collar.

"Hey there, you little punk!" Chris Redfield squinted in anger. "What's this I hear of you calling my sister a whore!" Several students walked past with the sound of the attack drowned out by noise of the halls. All the students were making their way to their next class. Several watched, others kept their heads down, while the rest judged from afar.

"I never said anything like that." The individual played it cool. Showing fear or anger could give his attacker justification to go further with his plans. In his mind, all he could think about was all the pain he would be in.

The Hallways, after the beating

_Ow ow ow._ The individual groaned in his head as he walked through the empty halls. The automated bells chimed as it was electronic now. _Being late on the first day is forgivable._ The individual thought as he turned to his right to make his way to his locker. In a moment, he started to twist the padlock's combination. 01-27-19. The door popped open, and then felt a tap at his back. He looked over his shoulder.

"Um, hello." An African student asked. "Do you know where can I find room, 117?" The girl scrambled to open her class schedule. "For a Miss Adele?"

_It sucks being the new student._ "Yeah I do. I'm heading there right now. Just follow me." The individual closed his locker.

"Really? Thank you very much." The girl smiled. Her expression shifted like a cat. From sad eyes to excited. With a textbook in hand, he started to walk as the girl walked beside him.

"You probably know by now, I'm new." The girl shrugged.

"Yep, just keep your voice down okay?" The individual asked.

"Sure." Using his peripheral vision, the individual noticed the girl was wearing purple V-neck shirt, beige pants, with black shoes. Her hair was of light brunette and her skin shined off the light slightly, almost bronze like. _She'll fit in just fine._ He looked on ahead to see the classroom in sight.

"We're almost there. You go on ahead." He said as he pretended to tie his shoes. The girl nodded and entered the room. Checking his surroundings, the individual was happy no one was watching. He finished retightening his laces and entered the room as well.

"Thank you for being late." The instructor frowned as she turned to mark a name in her attendance list. "Who are you?"

"Anthony Silverstein." Anthony shrugged as he walked to an empty desk. It was on the opposite side of the girl he helped a moment ago.

"And you young lady, what's your name?" The instructor raised her head.

"I'm Sheva Alomar, ma'am." The girl stood up from her desk. Most of the students stared at her as it was quite unusual. (AU: In America, students don't have to stand up when they address a teacher.)

"Um, thank you for standing." The instructor put her paper down. "Well then, welcome to integrated Algebra, trig, and calculus. I will be your instructor. My name is Adele Taylor. You can call me Miss T. If you please pull out your class syllabus." The lady stood in front of the class room.

After an hour the boring lecture came to an end, Anthony spent his time thinking about what he could do for lunch. He had six dollars; a trip to Subway plan is doable. _Nah, next time._

"Alright, I expect you to show up on time from now on and blah blah blah." _Typical warnings_. Anthony started to pack his belongings then turned up to see Pier Nivans standing in front of him.

"Hey there Anthony. Are you sorry yet?" The guy stood there with a raised chin as if nothing could touch him.

"No." Anthony responded coldly.

"Just remember, Chris is a good friend of mine. So when you mess with him, I'll get involved." Piers looked Anthony in the eye.

_There's so much I could say to that_. Anthony held his tongue then walked past him. From a glance, Anthony noticed Sheva making her way toward him. He quickened his pace then walked in the wave to students. As he did, Sheva was cut off by other students curious about her.

_Oh man, that was close_. He walked through the halls for World History with a Mr. Bill Coulson. Coulson was a cool teacher; usually at times he'll quiz the students with interesting facts and promote logical thinking. Another cool thing he does is- TAP TO THE SHOULDER. _Aw damnit._ "Hey man, where you've been?" Billy walked beside Anthony.

Anthony shrugged the hand off, it rubbed against a new bruise he got from earlier. Every now and again, a girl would stare in their direction. More specifically, Billy.

"So how did your morning go?" The generic question flew from Billy's lips.

"I got in a fight." Anthony deadpanned.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you. Just say 'okay' like everyone else." Billy was the first to enter the classroom. He leaned on the table and hand his arms keep support. He wore a long sleeve maroon shirt with black pants. He remained close as Anthony sat down. From there, Anthony noticed a girl walk into the room. She was the same one that tried to con him out of his locker. He didn't make any rapid movements to alert Billy.

"Hey look at her. You think she's single?"

"I don't know her personally, so I wouldn't know." Anthony took out a spiral notebook with a mechanical pencil.

"It was a rhetorical question." Billy rolled his eyes. The girl sat four seats to the right of Anthony. For some reason, she kept looking his way.

"Wish me luck." Billy tapped Anthony's shoulder. Oblivious to his reaction, Billy didn't see Anthony grunt in pain. The girl focused her vision. _What's with her?_ Anthony watched as Billy was shot down. He watched as Billy did his 'whatever' look when that happens. For some reason, Anthony was content with the thought but remained calm. Soon Mr. Coulson walked in with a stack of papers and several textbooks.

"Greetings everyone. I'm special instructor Bill Coulson. I will be your history teacher." Coulson had a calm demeanor as for some reason, wore a black suit and tie. Always a suit and tie. Anthony wondered if Coulson ever wished to be part of some government organization. He'll fit in and make the world pretty cool. So with the mutual respect, Anthony paid attention as the bell rang for classes to begin.

Anthony hung on all the information given. During the class, Billy moved to the center to hang out with one of his other friends. Anthony made sure to take several notes as Coulson made a on the spot lecture of Hong Kong. Since the on the first day is usually rules and blow off day, Coulson could get away with it.

One hour later

The bell signaled that time for this class period to end. With his schedule, Anthony had lunch as well. He took a moment to pack his belongings as Coulson walked in front of his table.

"How's your first day going?" Coulson smiled.

"Decent, I've managed to piss off at least one student before lunch." Anthony chuckled lightly to remember his aches and pains.

"Must be a record. I just wanted to say hi before I left to the teacher's lounge. See you tomorrow." Coulson walked out of the classroom. Anthony stretched his back and noticed that the classroom was almost empty. Along with that, Billy was no longer in sight.

He walked in the crowd to a sorry excuse of a lunch line. In front of him stood, Leon Kennedy. He just kept a calm expression as well. Then low and behold, a group of girls call him over to pass twenty other kids in line. Behind Anthony, he heard the noise of obnoxious girls complaining about their teachers and other students. _Just two more years, just two more years._ After standing in line for twenty minutes for a thirty minute lunch break, Anthony got a turkey sandwich along with a yellow apple, and a strawberry milk carton.

He walked to a somewhat vacant table and sat down. At least here, the loud students weren't as close. He didn't mind the noise as long as he tried to tone it out. He removed the wrappings of his sandwich as he felt a force on his right side. It was another student that had large glasses and hand an annoyed expression. After several seconds, Anthony was shoved off the chair and the kid that forced him off started to talk to his friends.

_Just two more years_. Anthony purposely moved his arm into the jerk's view to claim his plate. When he did the kid looked at him.

"Hey asshole, I was here first." The jerk rolled his eyes then started to complain about what just happened.

Anthony took a deep breath. He walked around the cafeteria then found a completely empty table and sat down. It was nice, somewhat quiet and then five students showed up talking about how awesome Jersey Shore was last night. They droned on and on. Anthony finished his meal and looked up to see the students gone but they didn't throw their trash away.

"Hey there young man, clean this up." A security guard said in a monotone. Anthony collected the trash then tossed them into the bin.

The bell rung again and the classes that day were so mundane. Trapped in this long dragged out hell. _I seriously must have been terrible to kittens in a past life to deserve this kind of treatment._ Anthony started his walk home as Billy found some friends to hang out with.

The walk was a short one because he could hear his own thoughts again. Several birds flew by. The grey abyss gathered above.

"I love the clouds." Anthony made a light smile to himself. He entered his house as no one was home. He took out a cherry coke for the day walked to his room. In there was a collection of several music posters and artwork from conventions. He smiled in his place of solitude. When he walked into his room, he pulled out a blue box and removed the lid. Inside sat a black gas mask with red eye slits. The gasmask calmed Anthony down as the strapped it on and sat down on his bed. Beside the bed was a nightstand with a rubber ball. He took hold of it then he flicked the ball to the wall then started to repeat the process.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring?"

**Well this ends the first chapter. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I thought of plenty of stuff to add to the story. I like to write and I would love to hear what you think. Reviews help keep me motivated. For those who are wondering if Anthony is an OC. He's not, he's my favorite Resident Evil character. The gasmask is a dead giveaway to Agent HUNK. That's right, It's HUNK in High School. I thought the idea sounded cool and I'm sticking with it.**

**If you liked this, please check out my other Resident Evil stories. **The Human Unit Never Killed** and **Quint the Helping Hand**. (Shameless advertising is shameless)**

**Thank you for reading, have an excellent day, and hope to see you in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2, Special Teacher Coulson

**This got a good reception and Thank you for reading.**

The clouds in the sky stuck around and they appeared to be heavy in moisture. The fragrance tickled Anthony's nose as he walked on the sidewalk. He walked by himself this morning since Billy found other people for the day.

Anthony kept his eyes forward, while his shoulders slouched like he was being dragged down by something. He used to have an iPod until he broke on him several months before, so he had to walk to school to hear the monotony of students yammering to themselves. The walk was quiet and Anthony spent so much time thinking, that he realized he arrived at the school in no time. Anthony made sure to keep looking forward as the death glare from Chris Redfield was on his back.

_I guess I'm lucky that he doesn't have Heat Vision,_ Anthony chuckled to himself. In front of the main doors was a large group of students talking to themselves. Anthony kept walking and noticed several girls huddled in a corner getting all giddy about something. This was a rare occurrence as he passed by. Anthony noticed a freshmen girl with brown hair, blue pants, and green sleeved shirt with white center that had red circle cross in the center. Next to her was a girl with girl with a purple highlight hair and wore black clothing. They were several others with the, but what caught Anthony's eye was the books they were trading with each other. Anthony noticed in the final moment that the girls were trading manga books.

_So they're the Otaku crowd_. Anthony made sure to blankly look in their direction and looked away without changing his expression. There are many who enjoy those kinds of works but the public makes it a social taboo. Anthony didn't want to reinforce that mentality.

He entered the building, and he entered the building to see Billy at the next corner.

"Sup dude." Billy walked to Anthony.

"Hey."

"You okay, it looks like you're in pain." They walked until they arrived at a table to sit down. Anthony thought of another smart ass comeback to say before a figure stood behind them.

"You know, I could say the same thing." An affirmative voice called from above. The two looked up to see Coulson standing there straightening his tie.

"Morning, Mr. Coulson." Anthony greeted.

"Right back at you." There was an incident yesterday; someone saw a group of students in the back and two were in some sort of conflict." Coulson gave the bare bones of Anthony's event.

"I never heard anything about that." Anthony looked Coulson in the eyes. _When you stare into the eyes, the person who's talking can be fooled in believing that you're taking them seriously._ Anthony went through the motions. Coulson smiled then patted Anthony's shoulder rather hard causing him to grunt.

"Is there any way out of this?" Anthony looked away.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell." Coulson smiled.

"Alright, so where to?" Anthony stood up. Billy kept watching this with great intrigue.

"To the counseling office, I share a room with a counselor." Coulson walked lead Anthony away. Both remained quiet as they walked the halls and entered the office. It was dark so Coulson had to flick the light on.

"So Mr. Coulson, what do you want to talk about?" Anthony sat down. When he spoke, it wasn't with malice or sarcasm. The play this time is be serious.

"Who did you fight with yesterday?" Coulson got to the point. He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

"I got hurt from tripping the stairs and a new workout routine."

"You walk by favoring your left leg. You kept your left arm close to your stomach as if you're trying to prevent something from spilling out. Along with your back is slouched to relieve tension." Coulson read Anthony like an open book. "Also, there's a rumor that you called a girl a not so nice name. Now that I sorted out the details, I need to hear your side of the story."

Anthony looked down and balled his right hand into a fist. "I apparently called Claire Redfield a name for _lover of all_. So with her overprotective brother sought me out. I said my case, we fought, and he won."

"Given the circumstances, why didn't you seek anyone out for help?" Coulson separated his arms.

"I didn't see the need. He won, I lost. He'll be steamed at me for several weeks and he'll get over it." Anthony eased his hand out of a fist.

"Playing possum all the time will only leave you to be manipulated in the future."

"I think of it as more strategic ego boosting for my attackers."

"This is serious, Silverstein."

"It isn't that bad Mr.-"

"Enough. I've contacted your parents last night. Both were extremely worried. I asked them to not to talk to you in hopes that today you would've talked to me. You failed that little test." Coulson moved from the wall to his chair.

"I knew I should have studied." Anthony leaned back.

Coulson ignored the comment. "I've looked over your grades since your freshman year. You've always kept a B average and the only time you failed a class was gym. But by judging your physic, you work out by sprinting and a core workout. All the instructors said you're quiet, collective, and nothing else You were never seen with other students besides Billy Coen since the beginning of last year. With comments from onlookers, you two aren't very close."

"You know, you could have been a detective." Anthony said with a shrugged. "So what is all of this leading up to?"

"From my research; and the opinion of the outside world. It seems that you're depressed. Your parents are beginning to feel the same way."

Anthony couldn't think of anything to respond with, so he gave a piece of the truth. "Wait wait wait. I'm not sad, I don't complain to the world, I'm not cutting myself, I don't numb it with drugs or alcohol. So what's the problem?"

"The problem is being a hermit with an unbreakable shell. This is serious. I've known you since you started out here. Bottling up your emotions isn't healthy."

Anthony was about to say another word but was hushed by Coulson. "I am inclined to agree with the idea of possible depression. So with the approval of your parents, I am allowed to watch over you and help you toward self-improvement. If this plan fails, your parents want you to see a therapist."

"Hold on. No, I don't need that. Therapists are people who are literally paid to hear my problems, point out the obvious, and prescribe me expensive drugs."

"My thoughts exactly, so I have a proposition for you."

"Aw crap." Anthony straightened his back.

"Aw crap indeed. You'll have to make several 'A's in your classes and you have to meet people outside of the school. Keep playing as a hermit, you'll spend the rest of your life as one." Coulson kept his affirmative body language.

"Fine, can you please tell me who your witness is?"

"Sorry, the person or persons asked to remain ominous. Plus, it'll be more fun if you figured that out on your own." Coulson eased his back.

"You're tugging at my heart strings. Okay, I'll do what you ask."

"Great because there's a new student that's been feeling a little out of touch. So I'm appointing you as her chaperone."

"…You planned this didn't you?" Anthony frowned.

"Life's a bitch. Just be happy this one isn't life threatening yet. If not, then let me be impaled by a magical spear of justice." Coulson smiled. Anthony rolled his eyes.

"So who do I have to babysit?"

"A transfer student named Sheva Alomar. She was educated in Britain for three years and is a Junior level at the school. She's new to America as he mother has started a new job here. So show her the ropes as part of our deal."

"Fine, where is she?"

"Out in the lobby of the counseling office."

"Is there anything else?" Anthony stood up and waited at the door.

"Not at the moment, but don't worry, I'll figure out another way to torture you." Coulson chuckled as Anthony exited the room.

"Well fan-freaking-tastic." Anthony whispered as he walked around the corner. He noticed the girl sitting down with her hands on her knees. She looked alert and had a book by her side. The same African girl he met the day before.

"Oh hello, are you the one Mr. Coulson sent to help me?" Sheva leaned forward from her chair.

"Yes, so what do you need?" Anthony got to the point. _Wait, how long do I have to do this? I should've asked!_

"Nothing at the moment, so where do we go after this? Class doesn't start for another half hour." Sheva tilted her head slightly.

"Have you been to the library?" Anthony tossed the idea out there.

"No I have not." Sheva shook her head.

"Come on." Anthony walked to the door and Sheva quickly scrounged for her belonging and messenger bag. Tossing everything inside, she walked out the exit as well. Anthony stood at the door waiting for her.

"Do you know where the library is?" Anthony asked.

"Well, no." Before Sheva could finish her sentence, Anthony started to walk on ahead. Sheva followed right after him.

"Alright there are just two rules for my help. Don't make a scene when I'm around you, as in with anger or happiness. I like to remain unnoticed. The Second rule, don't ask me for money. I know it may be a cry of help at times but I always remember debts. You got that."

"Yes sir."

"New rule, don't call me 'sir.' We're roughly the same age; and I'm not someone of supreme authority." Anthony shrugged as he walked. Sheva struggled to keep up and misplaced her footing and tripped forward. She closed her eyes as she fell.

Opening her eyes, Sheva noticed she was several inches from the floor but didn't feel any pain. Then with a tug at her collar bone and hip she was gently lowered to the ground. When she fell by reflex, Anthony turned his body around and caught Sheva on her fall.

"Be careful with your footing." Anthony offered a hand.

"Roger." Sheva took his grip and was lifted from the ground. She dusted herself off and the two were almost to the library. They stood outside the door.

"Here's the library. The name is self-explanatory." Anthony did a light gesture to the door.

"You're definitely a character." Sheva tugged on the sleeve of her messenger bag.

"Then there's something I'm doing wrong." Anthony looked at his phone; it would be twenty five minutes before the class could start. So he looked at Sheva.

"I think we have the same lunch time, so when I get out of class, I'll meet you in the far East corner table. Does that work for you?" Anthony suggested.

"It does, I haven't been here." Sheva looked at the library's front door.

"The librarians are nice people, get acquainted and I'll see you later." Anthony started to walk away. Sheva turned around to enter the library. Anthony saw this whole thing about helping her as some sort of part time job. When he made it to his locker there was something waiting for him. On the front was a tapped piece of paper with his name written in bold words, with several mean phrases and doodles. Anthony rolled his eyes as he opened his locker. Nothing was missing as he took hold of the paper. To and folded it and placed it into his back pocket. He didn't give the onlookers the satisfaction of seeing his reaction.

He walked and waited in front of the door to his first class. He entered it as Mr. Spencer unlocked the door.

"Eager are you?" Spencer smiled as he walked to his desk.

"Yes sir." Anthony gave false excitement.

"Great." Mr. Spencer laughed to himself and prepared for the day. Anthony did so as well. After ten minutes, the classroom was flooded with students and among them was Chris Redfield. He stared at Anthony as he entered. Chris sat down with a rather calmly. Biding his time. So class went on as Spencer gave a lecture and pointed at the board with diagrams of cells in plant lift. By the time class settled, Anthony stood up and casually walked around the room so he could look over Chris' table to see his notebook. Anthony took several seconds and moved on. He pretended to claim the hall pass to leave the room and stood outside the classroom.

Anthony reached into his back pocket and unfolded the paper. He focused his vision. He came down to a half answer for himself. _The handwriting of Chris' words is different from the paper on his locker._ He came to that conclusion because Chris prefers to write with his left hand and from the curves that was written, the person is right handed. Anthony came to the thought of a potential third party this is part of this.

"Hmm." Anthony folded the paper. He thought about it for a moment, he spent a minute outside the classroom to hopefully not look suspicious. Anthony entered the room. How it is for some students is the ones already inside just stare as if you're about to do something spontaneous. The class went on as Chris started to relax as he talked with students around him. Anthony looked forward thinking of the possible suspects but nothing could come up because of his anti-social demeanor. _I'll think about it later._ Anthony shrugged when the bell chimed for the next class. He gathered his belongings and traversed the halls.

He got to Adele's class without any problems. All the students gathered and Anthony sat down and pulled out his textbook. For some reason, Sheva wasn't in the class. She must have changed classrooms. The class went smoothly as well since Piers was on the opposite side of the room. So by the time it ended, Anthony left the room without a word.

Then as he exited the door.

"Alright you slippery bastard. What's going on, and I saw you talk to someone that wasn't the voice in your head." Billy's expression was of anticipation and he tried to contain it by remaining calm.

"Her name is Sheva Alomar, Mr. Coulson asked me to show her around the school. Nothing more, nothing less." Anthony wished that statement would be enough to satisfy Billy.

"I think that's all I'm going to get." Billy pulled three dollars from his pocket.

"What's that?"

"For yesterday, I was an ass for not realizing you actually paid for my breakfast. I saw you pass it off to some bald kid."

Anthony took the three dollars. "You're still not getting else from me." Before Billy could snatch his money back, Anthony leaned back and pocketed the money.

"...Fuckface" Billy chuckled.

"…Dickhead." Anthony retorted. The two smiled when they arrived to Coulson's room. Billy walked to his seat where he sat yesterday and Anthony isolated himself again. Coulson entered the room with and looked at Anthony's seat to see him alone. The two exchanged looks and he started his lecture.

He paid attention and as much Anthony hated to currently admit. He still respected Coulson. It was a mostly a note taking day. By the end of the class, Anthony knew it would be useless to be upset and slowly just allowed the anger to dissipate. By the time the class ended, there were several questions for Coulson so that gave Anthony the chance to leave. The hallway became a blur since Anthony since he paid little attention to the students. He arrived at the cafeteria and since he left a bit early, the line was surprisingly short. Anthony smiled and walked to the back.

Anthony noticed the Sheva Alomar entering the cafeteria by herself and she looked lost. _Aw what is it now?_ Anthony glanced at the line; the students were beginning to pour on in through the doors. So with the thought, _the hell with it_, he left the line to meet with Sheva. Anthony despised the thought on turning back on a deal he made. So he made his way through the people.

"Hey, Sheva, over here." Anthony called. He waved his arm for her to see him.

"Oh hello Anthony." Sheva walked to his side.

"Alright, do you need to stand in line to get something?"

"No I don't, I brought my own." Sheva looked over her shoulder slightly.

"Great. I need to stand in line and meet you at some random table." Anthony walked off but was stopped as Sheva jogged beside him.

"Okay."

It took seven minutes for Anthony to get his meal since the line was starting to pile up. So when he had a turkey sandwich in his tray, he walked to the table to see Sheva with neatly arranged food. In her hand was a can of sweet tea. Anthony sat down.

"How was the line?"

"Terrible, so what do you want to know about?"

"You can tell how the student body is like."

Anthony opened his milk carton slowly and took a big gulp. "You're in for it now." Anthony looked over toward the crowd of people. "First, we have one of the members of the student council. Her name is Ada Wong, Junior, she's the one in the red button up shirt with black denim pants."

Sheva took a bite of her macaroni and cheese and looked to Anthony's direction.

"Loves to take charge and has a thing for making those who go against her a living hell. She likes to take off and read in a private section of the library. On her spare time she just loves to watch action and horror movies. Not the American kind, more like those European and Asian gore films. She'll like you if you happen to be Leon Kennedy."

Sheva raised an eyebrow.

"Leon, the kid with curly hair. Loves to make bad puns but gets away with it by wearing tight shirts. His pride and joy is his brown leather jacket. What the jacket means to him, I have no idea. If I had to guess, it belongs to a family member or likes how it compliments his hair style. He has his driver's license but over the summer something happened as I noticed him walking to school today. He's a member of the basketball team as he makes long court shots. Doesn't play well with others. Moving on." Anthony looked over to his right. Sheva looked in that direction as well.

"There we have the Redfield pair, as in Claire and Chris Redfield. Chris who's a Junior as well and his sister who's a Sophomore. Chris is the kind that watches too many hero movies since he's always there for when a friend of his needs help. He's part of the school football team. The guys he plays with like to joke that he's so strong, he could punch a boulder off a cliff. Like that could ever happen without breaking his hand. Right next to him is his best friend Piers Nivans; the two knew each other since middle school. He's a member of the school track team. The big guy in the red vest is Barry Burton, makes as many bad puns like Leon but he does it way better." Anthony took a bite of his sandwich to let what he said sink to Sheva. "Next we have Claire; she's loves to think about the world. I think she comes from loving parents, because of her motherly instincts to help others. On an interesting note, she knows how to drive a motorcycle. Really playful and could make friends with anybody. I recommend talking to her." Anthony seriously thought so. Being the new kid sucks and Claire could help in easing that transition. Sheva just shrugged.

"Is there anyone else?" She asked before taking sip of her tea.

"Next up, we have Jake Muller and his girlfriend Sherry. They grew up together since their fathers are best friends. Carlos Olivera asked her out last year and around that time; Jake manned up and confessed to Sherry. Sherry is a Junior and Jake is a Sophomore. Sherry has a need to see the deeper meaning in everything. She talks about studying philosophy after High School. She's kind hearted and if you wrong her." Anthony paused as Jake stood up to walk across the room. When he was no longer in sight, Anthony continued his dossier. "Jake is Sherry's defender through and through. He was kind of a trouble maker at first but you can say Sherry tamed him. I don't know the details." Anthony took several bites out his food. Sheva continued to observe all the students. By the time Anthony finished his food, he looked at the clock.

"We got several minutes left before the lunch ends. Got any comments?"

Sheva turned to Anthony. "Do you know any of them, personally?"

"Not a single one, I like to distance myself from people." Anthony gathered his trash.

"Why?" Sheva asked before finishing her tea.

"Why what?" Anthony responded.

"Huh?"

"Who?" He prodded.

"What?"

After that last word, the bell started to chime. "And it looks like we are out of time." Anthony smirked. Sheva rolled her eyes and collected her belongings. The two stood up and walked close to the hallways to get back to class.

"The education system calls our names. I'll see you later." Anthony nodded.

"See ya." Sheva did a gentle wave.

The two separated and head off to their classrooms. The thought of being a tour guide was an odd task to adjust to. He shook his head of the thought and tried to remain focused on returning to his quiet lifestyle. After the classes ended for the day, Anthony was excited to go home alone. On the first step, Anthony saw two people in the main courtyard talking to one another. They spotted him before he could turn around.

"Hey Anthony, you heading home?" Billy jogged to Anthony and circled around him cutting off his escape.

"Yeah." Anthony grumbled.

"Great." Billy gave smiled with a sinister look in his eyes.

"You asshole." Anthony glared at Billy.

"I know." Billy responded. As they finished speaking Sheva walked to where they were standing.

"I don't have to hurry home at the moment, so wanna go together?" Sheva suggested.

Before Anthony could speak, Billy spoke for him. "We would love to."

"Great." Sheva nodded and walked in front of them.

"I'm going to get you back for this." Anthony felt like punching Billy in the arm.

"This is totally worth it. Come on, it isn't nice to keep a lady waiting." Billy nodded his head to the side in Sheva's direction. Anthony grumbled to himself as the three began their walk to home.

**Well, there we have it. I know it could have worked better in having to discover the characters as the story goes along, but I wanted to get the point. I didn't want this story it to take forever to get going. Also, Bill Coulson is Phil Coulson of the Marvel comic books and movies. Not the same person but still, I think he's pretty cool. So please tell me what you think and have a lovely day. (Bright Lights flick on) Now it is time for the response corner.**

**Grandprincessanastasiaromanov5:** Thank you.

**Roseimagine:** Thanks for coming. I thought the beginning needed a little vigor. Chris is still a powerhouse so I imagining the pain had me cringe a little as I wrote it. (Helps me be a better writer when I envision the bitter details.) The Leon bit was the just his exterior, I couldn't help but poke fun at it a little. I wanted to have Anthony's friend be someone of similar ethics but they don't mirror each other. Billy fits perfectly in my head. Yeah, I hoped you liked the brief appearance of Rebecca in this chapter. It's still just getting started so please give me a little time. Thank you so much for liking the story and have a great day.

**Hezdine:** Cool, Thank you so much of relieving my personal criticism. I'm very hard on myself as I worried how some would think about the story. I will publish more, and I couldn't say enough of my gratitude of your support. Also, thank you for enjoying my works. Have an excellent day.

**Jackie97:** I didn't want to give away Anthony right away, I want to have a small bit of mystery behind the character before introducing him. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you so much for reading. Have a badass day.


	3. Chapter 3, Hiyao's Fan

**I've been feeling pretty good lately. It's just mostly me counting down the days for Resident Evil Revelations 2. I'm a huge nerd, and Hunk is playable in this one. Let's get started before I geek out.**

"Seriously, why are you helping her?" Billy asked before they got close to Sheva. The sidewalk was cracked, discolored with the occasional blacked out piece of old gum. Billy had his thumbs in his pockets while the rest of his fingers were on the outside. He does it to stand out from everyone else.

"I was asked as a favor to Mr. Coulson." With a puff of malice, Anthony straightened his back.

"I'll figure it out. Eventually." Billy sped up his pace to catch up to Sheva. "So Miss Alomar, my associate here has a stick up his ass and doesn't like to speak too much. I just wanted to know, did he give you the two rules as well?" Billy looked in the direction of Anthony who gave him the middle finger. (In America, that the same way as going F**k you.)

Sheva chuckled to herself. "Yes, he was quite adamant of them. I do not mind though, he's making the effort and I can respect him for that. And I think the term you're looking for is 'constipation.'" Sheva put her hands in her pockets.

"Oh I like her already." Billy raised his eyebrow as he looked in Anthony's direction.

"Just keep pushing it, Coen." Anthony mentally grinded his teeth.

"You two make such rude comments to each other; do you really hate each other's company that much?" Sheva swung her right arm with her left arm along the strap of her messenger bag.

"One step at a time Sheva." Billy calmed down and tried to think of something to change the subject.

"I'm sorry my name is Billy Coen. Pleased to meet you." Billy jogged in front of them and started to walk backward.

"Well hello Mr. Coen." Sheva stopped walking and did a light bow.

"Glad to know you two could get along. I'll ask Coulson to have the responsibility of watching Sheva go to you Billy." Anthony said being half serious. He adjusted his right shoulder to get the strap of his backpack better on his shoulder.

"Oh nonono." Billy stopped and raised a palm to Anthony's chest. "This is too good, besides Coulson set you up not me, so by extension, I get to enjoy the hell out of this."

Anthony stared at Billy then looked at Sheva. "So Ms. Alomar, what brings you to Umbrella High School?"

"My mother. She acquired a new position to work a Phenotrans Pharmaceuticals; she's a member of pain treatment using developing chemicals. She's was sought out by the company and I was brought along as well. I didn't want to left in the care of a dormitory so I asked to come with her to America. I don't know much so I wish to learn what I can. That's why I'm here." Sheva and the others kept walking. "Where are we going?"

"To Coen's house, it's about the same distance to my house but his is easier to get to." Anthony kept his eyes ahead for oncoming cars. "You should know, the school here is very accepting of students from different countries. A major of students come from different countries."

Sheva looked at Billy, he nodded in agreement. "Where do you live?" Anthony stopped for a moment.

"In the same direction, by another seven or eight city blocks from here. Why?"

"Because we're about three blocks away from the street to my house. Before Billy makes an even bigger ass of himself, I'll show you the way there." Sheva nodded in approval to Anthony and Billy frowned slightly.

Billy and Anthony continued to go back and forth in teaching Sheva the basic customs of America. (The ones they could think of.) It was about fifteen minutes before they made it to Anthony's house. It was a single story building that had a second floor go down below the ground for more space. The exterior was painted with beige color with almond brown edges. There was a large tree in front of the house as well.

"This is me. I'm still tired from this morning so I'll see you two later. If you want to meet me here in the morning, that's fine, just don't make a fuss like Billy." Anthony waved to the other two before he entered his home.

The door closed and Sheva took a mental picture. "Huh, he seems to have loosened up."

"I was beginning to feel the same way. Come on, I'll show you my house and you can go home from there." Billy offered. The two walked from the house to the street.

"I don't know, Anthony seems to know a lot about people but he isolates himself." Sheva pointed out the obvious.

"It's just the way he is." Billy caught the bait.

"Why do you make the effort with him?" Sheva asked as the two crossed the vacant street.

Billy looked at the sidewalk. "There was this incident in my life, it could've shattered me and I didn't know what to do. In the mist of the chaos, Anthony helped me. It still confuses me to this day but he helped me. I'm not the best friend someone could have and I know I could do better, but it's a process. I was asked to help keep an eye on him as well. Today Mr. Coulson, he sought me out. So I'm part of this as much as you are. I know what I gave is vague, but I don't feel like talking about it that much. Can we change the subject?" Billy looked out to the street and noticed their chance to cross the street.

"Of course." Billy asked questions of what it's like to live in Britain. The two talked until they reached their homes.

Anthony's home, the moment he walked in.

"Ugh." Anthony said uncompressible words. He lowered his back pack; he took several breaths and walked to the kitchen to prepare a snack. Five minutes later, he had a sandwich and a bag of chips on the dining table and sat down. The house was in utter silence and Anthony took a bite of his sandwich. When he did, his phone started to ring. Anthony didn't bother on reading the caller ID.

"Hello?" Anthony finished chewing his bite.

"Hey there Anthony. It's dad."

"Hey dad."

"Look, I know you're mad and we're not apologizing."

"I thought as much." Anthony walked to the refrigerator, to get a can of tea.

"Mr Coulson has the right idea on how to handle you; we don't want you to fall into the spiral of depression. We love you; that should be enough for you to understand."

"I think I get the picture." Anthony responded.

"Good, well I got to go, I just wanted to catch up with you. Your mother is a business meeting and I got to get back to work. Oh yeah, we sent more money through the mail for your needs. Did you get it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye dad." With that, Anthony hung the phone up. He looked at the mail he collected yesterday. Several days earlier he got an envelope of his parents. Anthony's dad works as part of management for a software company while his mother is in Japan at a gaming company. The two left the country for their work about a month earlier.

Anthony tapped the button for his phone to end a call. He finished his meal and walked to the living room couch. He turned the TV on and pressed the on button to his controller to his RBox720. The lights flashed with gunshots and mayhem. The game continued that way for several hours before he decided to go to sleep. The house was still pretty quiet and Anthony lay down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. The echo originated from the door. Anthony opened his eyes, the time to wake up from sublime tranquility is the worst feeling. Normally the moody ones would say the meanest but stupidest crap when they're tired. Lucky for this person, Anthony hated to behave like them. He opened to the door to see Billy at the porch and Sheva at the sidewalk.

"You know why we're here." Billy smiled. As soon as he did, Anthony clenched a fist and rammed it into Billy's stomach. Billy coughed then looked up.

"Yeah I had that one coming." Anthony invited Sheva to walk inside and Billy entered as well. The house had a blue cream color to the walls with beige outlines at the corners. As soon as they walk in, there was a black entertainment center with a gaming console in front with one couch parallel to the TV. On the walls showed several mounted picture frames, but with the glare of the room, Sheva couldn't see who were in the photos. She walked forward several steps and looked to her right to see the kitchen, no mounting pile of dishes and a clean table.

"I'm ready, let's go." Anthony appeared from a hall downstairs that went into the ground to make a second floor. He walked up the steps fully clothed in a black t shirt, grey pants and blue shoes. Last minute clothing could be said a decent fashion style.

Billy finished rubbing his stomach and was the first to leave the house, followed by Sheva, and Anthony who locked the door when he closed it.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Billy asked. The sidewalk today was covered in tiny pebbles of stone.

"Not bad, how about you?" Anthony shrugged.

"I slept well, I had a dream I was fighting space zombies but everyone was tofu block for some reason." Billy rubbed his eyes.

"What an unusual dream, what do you think it means?" Sheva asked.

"Not a clue, but I do know it was pretty fun." Billy walked on ahead. He seemed to have put on a set of headphones to listen music from his phone.

"So Silverstein, do you hate Billy because I see you to two fight from the moment we've met." Sheva walked beside Anthony.

"I don't hate anyone, he can be a jackass at times but with him, I know how he thinks and he thinks the world doesn't owe him anything. In a sense, I respect him for that. But if he knew that, then I'd have to deck him in the arm. Can't let that get to his head." Anthony scoffed. Sheva was more confused than ever.

_These two are really an odd pair._ Sheva thought on the walk. During the time of them walking, Anthony continued to teach Sheva several basic American customs and she absorbed it all without hesitation. By the time they made the school came into view, Anthony, Sheva, and Billy were greeted by another trio. The trio included Carlos Oliveira, Nikolai Zinoviev, and Mikhail Victor.

Carlos, the Spaniard who loves to use his accent to hit on girls stood the tallest and had his chin raised high. Anthony walked past them and he was stared at by Nikolai and his cousin Mikhail. The three are Juniors and love to hang out together. From his older observations, Anthony knew that they loved to go out and do stuff, it could be from drinking to smoking. _Living life to its fullest_. Anthony kept walking and was shoved aside by Mikhail. He snickered and nodded to his friends. Sheva caught on and was about to speak up.

"Leave it." Billy patted Sheva's shoulder. Anthony was too caught up in thought to listen to them. "When he needs help, let him ask first. He's cryptic that way but for now, we just have to adapt, alright?" Billy took his hand for her shoulder.

"Why not speak up now? He's your friend isn't he?"

"We'll get there, eventually." Billy looked through the crowd. Anthony's mind returned from space In the distance a young woman noticed Sheva get a funny look from Carlos. The three entered the school and made their way to the cafeteria to get a seat.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get some breakfast." Anthony gestured to kitchen.

"I'll join you. I'm starving." Billy turned to Sheva. "You coming?"

"No thank you, I already ate this morning." Sheva smiled. Billy and Anthony shrugged to each other and started to walk to the kitchen. After several seconds, a voice came from her right.

"Carlos has a thing for the new girls." A girl appeared. Sheva looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Carlos, the guy your antisocial friend passed a moment ago. Carlos is bad news, as in the kind that doesn't talk to his girlfriends until they come to him."

"Thanks for the warning but why should I believe you?" Sheva raised her head slightly.

The girl looked to the ceiling. "Three, two, and one…"

"Why hello there miss. I gotta say, you lovelier than a thousand sunsets." Carlos appeared from nowhere. He stood next to the girls with the confidence in his own looks.

"Get lost Carlos, your tricks won't work here." The girl teased.

"Heh, the accent works on almost everyone." Carlos raised his hands into an 'oh well' gesture.

Sheva sat there utterly confused. She turned about to the mysterious girl. She had jet black hair with Caucasian skin, her eyes appearing to be mountain green hazel. She wore a graphic t shirt of a strange looking snail. Sheva noticed lettering on the bottom. The shirt read 'Howl's Moving Castle.' She also wore blue jeans with grey athletic shoes. The girl sat down and opened her backpack. "Sorry, the name's Selene Blackwell. Pleasure to meet you."

"Sheva Alomar." Sheva offered her hand. Selene smiled as the two shook hands.

"About what happened. I couldn't let Carlos boost his ego any further. I was new here last year and I thought it'll be nice to help someone else for a change."

"Well thank you, are you a Sophomore?" Sheva relaxed her back to lower her messenger bag to the ground. Students started to gather in the cafeteria and resulted in a need to speak louder.

"Nope, I'm a Junior. I get that sometimes because I look a little younger than what people expect. Are you enjoying the school so far?" Selene tilted her head.

"Quite a lot actually, thanks to my two new companions over there." Sheva nodded in the direction of Anthony and Billy. In the line the two were standing beside each other. But on closer inspection, there was some rapid hand movement, it appeared that the two were bickering about something. Sheva looked to the floor. _Not the best time._

"I see. Do you have any hobbies?" Selene asked.

Sheva looked to Selene. "I like to dance, practice archery, and watch movies."

"Oh, have you seen this one?" Selene tugged on her shirt for Sheva to get a clear view.

"I haven't heard of it so no."

"You just gotta see it, the art is beautiful, and the characters are so lovely… not to mention Howl himself is just so sexy. It was made possible by-"

"Japanese Walt-Disney." Anthony said as he returned with a plate in hand. Billy following close behind. Billy looked around as he knew what was about to happen.

"Okay two things. First thing, Fuck you. Second thing, its Hiyao Miyazaki thank you very much." Selene snapped her fingers at the end the pointed her right index finger at Anthony.

"You're welcome." Anthony sat down. "Listen Sheva, I got something to take care of after I'm done eating, is that okay?" Anthony asked before taking a bite out of a bagel.

"No problem."

"So Anthony still got a stick up your ass?" Selene chuckled.

"Just constipation. Selene here just loves to make jabs at everyone, so don't worry Sheva, she's still a good person." Anthony took a sip of his milk carton.

"Hmm, do you know these two, Selene?" Sheva looked around the table.

"She knew Billy here, but other than that I don't know anything about her." Anthony gave his spiel. The cafeteria was starting to get crowded with students.

"What happened was I tried to set these two up last year. They don't have the slightest interest at all and it ended up as the two pulled a prank on me." Billy took a bite of an apple. "I'm not kidding, they could joke about the end times and still get a kick out of it, but man, the prank. Some things leave a man scarred."

"Sounds like fun, what happened?" Sheva laughed.

"We'll just need three bottles of diet soda, a pack of mentos, gum, duck-tape, and a cheeseburger." Selene lowered her head with her both of her hands together by the fingertips. She looked like Montgomery Burns from the Simpsons. The devious nature of it sent shivers down Billy's spine.

"I gotta go." Billy inhaled his food and walked into the crowd.

"Works every time." Selene sat up. By the time Billy disappeared, Anthony finished his food and threw away the trash and returned to the table. Sheva and Selene took the time to get acquainted with each other so Anthony was able to slip away without any problems. He wondered the halls until it was time to start his first class. Everything went the way it was supposed to until he reached Mr. Coulson's class.

Anthony walked in and thought about just going home to take a nap. The classes were all boring and he needed something to get his mind going. What about, he couldn't care less. Billy entered the classroom as well with smirk.

"Sup shit for brains." Billy walked to Anthony's seat to claim the empty one beside him.

"Right back at you fuckwit." Anthony pulled out a pencil from his bag.

The two sat in silence as Mr Coulson entered the room to begin the class. After the basic announcements and beginning discussions, Coulson talked on about a new assignment that'll start for that class.

"Okay everyone, I know we just started but there's going to be a partner assignment for that'll be due next week. You'll pick the topic to research as long as it's history of world. What about? It doesn't matter. I will now draw names out of a hat." Coulson went down the names of students, Anthony was bored like everyone else until he heard his name.

"Okay Anthony, you'll be working with a …" Coulson when 'um' as he pulled out the next name out of the hat. "You'll be working with Ms. Jessica Sherawat."

_Wait._ Anthony looked around and noticed a girl looking back at him. She was the same girl from earlier that wanted his locker. _Why her, anybody but her_. Coulson continued to call names until everyone had a partner. By the time it was over, Jessica looked down and started to write notes for the assignment. Anthony stood up and walked to Coulson's desk.

"Hey uh, Mr. Coulson, can I switch partners." Anthony asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Why?" Coulson gave an interested expression as he sat at attention.

"I don't think I'll get along with her. So can I switch to someone else?" Anthony pleaded.

"No." Coulson said coldly.

"Why?"

"Because you forgot to say 'please'" Coulson responded.

"Can I switch _please_?" Anthony emphasized the end.

"Nope, too late. Look at this as a people skills exercise, now build a bridge and get over it." Coulson prevented himself from laughing.

"Damnit." Anthony turned around to walk to his desk. He walked to his chair and sat down. Jessica remained at her seat and didn't seem to care if Anthony moved beside her. Anthony sat at his seat and waited for her to come to him instead. This was the kind of situation where you're stuck with partner who's too lazy to move to where you're sitting even though it's a partner assignment. _Aw screw it_. Anthony moved his stuff to a desk and chair beside Jessica, she didn't even glance at him as she continued to write notes.

"Well um, hi, I'm Anthony." He sat down.

"Shut up and help me." Jessica slightly turned her head but returned to her paper.

"Welp, I guess we're off on a fine start." Anthony opened his textbook to the page Jessica was on.

**I'll get this out of the way, Selene Blackwell is not my character, she was created by fellow writer **roseimagine**, she is quite the interesting character in her stories, I wanted to have my story have someone new to the cast. I hope I do the character justice and check out the adventures of Selene in rose's works. Also, yesterday was my birthday. I am now X years old. Just kidding, I'm 20 years old now. The day itself is Jan, 27****th****. Now response corner time. **

**Ravyn Shadowheart:** Excella is a devious character and that's how I perceive her. In Code Veronica we get to see the Redfield pair but I always hoped to see the two really act like brother and sister, so his protective nature came easily to me. I don't know the name but I do know there's a depart of criminal justice that devotes itself entirely to the study of handwriting to find suspects. I thought it would be fun to have a tiny bit of mystery. We all love Chris beating a boulder in the volcano, I love to make jokes about it as well. I wanted to do an unorthradox story of HUNK and this came to mind. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and have a great day.

**Shantty: **I think I was a tiny bit cruel but I wanted to give a good shake to the audience before easing the readers into the story. I couldn't resist making a jab at Leon and it spent a couple minutes laughing about it afterwards. Billy and Anthony, I don't know why but it just makes sense to me.

**Roseimagine: **Anthony is still a bit on better terms with himself but not fully, we'll just have to learn along the way. Therapy never made much sense to me, I used to be depressed about some things but I did some personal soul searching to better myself in the past. Yeah, I just had to poke fun at Leon, designs for characters always had me go, 'how often would someone where that before being made fun of?' That was me when I played RE4 for the first time a long time ago. Anthony has proven himself as a jerk but it takes someone of respect and endurance to handle such a person, Sheva fits the bill perfectly. Yeah, I don't know how to fit Rebecca in yet but I will for sure. Billy and Anthony will start to get along like true friends eventually and this is just the start. Thanks for reading and have a great day.

**A Shadow In Chains: **Thank you so much for reading most of my works. Yes in this story, many of the side characters will appear in the story later on. On who yet, I cant say for the sake of spoilers for the readers. I love most the characters in the RE games and I want to do the series justice and have fun writing it. Thank you so much for reading.


	4. Chapter 4, Curiosity

**Hey everyone, it'll be one month before I get to own a copy of Revelations 2, I have it preordered and paid off fully with a two year warranty of kicking ass. When I comes out, that'll consume my time and invigorate me write even more. Now my geek out is over, let us continue.**

Anthony sat there as Jessica continued to make notes about possible subjects. The world is full of things and every one of them was at her mercy. Five minutes have past and Jessica didn't say a word to him. The pencil glided over the paper and didn't show any sign of stopping.

Billy watched from afar, and as much as he wanted to help, he has his own subject to work on with his partner being science fiction geek Quint Catchem. Calling for his attention, Billy returned to his work with his partner for the assignment.

"So Jess, are we going to decide on the project?" Anthony knew this approached was pathetic one.

"Don't call me Jess." If could hiss, she probably would've been doing it.

"I only said that to get a response, keep ignoring me, and I'll have to get creative." Anthony was half serious. His mechanical pencil was still in hand. He needed to write but didn't know exactly what to do yet.

"I want to do the Berlin Wall, the division of East and West Berlin." Jessica raised her gaze to look at Anthony. She had a stern expression of finishing her work or angry at the thought of having Anthony for a partner.

"Okay, I guess I work with that." Anthony wrote down the idea in his notebook.

"You guess or you know because I won't have liability weigh me down." Jessica didn't even have to look up to see Anthony frowning at her. As much as he wanted to taunt her, it'll get him nowhere and with Coulson watching, this isn't the place to do it. He breathed in the air and allowed the weight of his mind ease the tension he felt. He looked back at Jessica.

"Okay, so what do you want to do about the Berlin wall?" Anthony compromised.

Jessica mentally smiled as she knew that she would win this argument automatically. Anthony wrote down possible facts or events to mention in their report. He didn't expect on what would have been asked next so he wrote what come to mind first.

"So, how was the beating?" Jessica asked with changing her tone of voice.

"Hold on." Anthony continued writing down his current thought. He had a habit of not breaking from his thoughts until it was finished because he would lose it the moment he looked away. "It was quick. Can we change the subject?"

"So they didn't break any bones or make you bleed?" Jessica pressed on with her attack.

"No, no, and for the Berlin Wall, will we talk about the effects or the time before it was knocked down?" Anthony displayed his intentions as clear as day.

"It was really mean on what you said." Jessica continued her assault.

"Indeed it was, he got his revenge and we can all move on. So, I was thinking, we should write about the story of the life of a guard to make it seem different to those who would read it. You know?" Anthony made sure to write it down. The thought of Chris coming back with his punches. What really bugged Anthony was the realization that Chris probably was pulling his punches? (A term for a fighter not giving their all.)

"You do that. I'll research the finer points." Jessica learned she hit a wall on her own. She kept writing and had her thoughts drift into what could make the paper better. The two kept talking to a minimum as they continued to write down various notes and ideas to do. Because of the work they prepared for, it had the time in class pass by rather fast and Anthony couldn't feel any more relieved by the time the bell chimed.

Jessica packed her things. "I'll research the facts as you'll get the stories involving it, sound fair?" Anthony responded to her by giving a' thumbs up.' (In America, that means for a person going "okay.") Jessica got her answer and quickly left the room.

_God this is going to be a long week._ Anthony stood up as well and Billy paced slowly to the other side of his table. He watched as he didn't see the need to be a smart ass yet.

"How's it going with the girl?" Billy got right to the point. Anthony just scoffed.

"We have an assignment to work toward, she's already hates me, and it change my whole perspective on the matter as well." Anthony avoided rolling his eyes this time. Billy raised his hand and smacked Anthony's back.

"Well your charming charisma will do the trick. This'll be over soon." Billy didn't care that Anthony was aware of him giving false hope. But saying it just proved it to that he still cares.

"How's it going with Mr. Snowman?" Anthony lifted his bag and the two made their way outside to walk the halls. They passed the English teacher's room where Clive R O'Brian was busy trying to get the stupid copy machine to work. Adele just watched from the other side of the room and laughed. Anthony and Billy barely noticed as they walked by.

"Great actually, he wanted to do the Eiffel Tower. We hit it off and found a chapter in the textbook to work with. I think we're a halfway done already." Billy and Anthony continued to recap their time to ignore the halls because it was now lunch time. "I don't really have any idea on how I could contribute to the this little project."

"Hey guys." Sheva said as she walked behind the two. She seemed alert and excited to see her escorts. They seemed to have been the only ones that didn't bombard her questions of Africa and Europe. Not that she hated talking about it, but she wanted to experience America and not the worlds she left behind.

"So you guys rushing to the lines?" Sheva asked rhetorically.

"We're creatures of habit that way." Billy elbowed Anthony.

The three stood in line to talk about their days so far and Anthony left out the part of having to work with Jessica. Billy caught on to it and distracted Sheva before she tried to dig deeper.

"So guys, what do we have to work with today?" Sheva looked around into the crowd of students. Half kept to themselves but yammered on and on like chickens. They never stop "bock bock bockbockbocking."

"Alrighty then, brace yourselves." Hunk said as he took a gulp of his carton of milk. (In America, students are giving a half pint sized milk containers to drink with their lunches.) He was okay with talking again because he knew this would be a good distraction to the whole lunch period today. "Oh god." Billy rested his hand on his chin.

"A first we got, the older brother to Ms. Sherry Birkin, the brother Vincent Birkin. Tall, handsome, with a little scruff on his chin but he loves for the rugged appeal. He's intelligent enough to handle basic forms of confrontations. Not with scare tactics but he likes to express how he doesn't like to back down from a fight. His favorite hobby is eating various forms of food and is prepared enough to care pocket mouth wash when he comes across something he doesn't like. He also knows how to use a handgun." Billy and Sheva looked at Anthony. "You can tell by the way his palms are shaped, he doesn't notice it anymore but his palms are indented by the shape of a handgun. It's curved in meaning he's been practicing for a very long time. Another thing about him is that he knows how to give his sister space besides a certain someone." Hunk took another sip of his drink.

"Next up we have Helena Harper and her younger sister Deborah Harper. Helena is a Junior as well; she was trained by her aunt to be ready for any kind of combat. She definitely idolizes her aunt because of how much she acts like a hard ass toward anyone that comes close to her sister. She even saves up her money to buy formal clothing of dress shirts and pants. She has a phobia about spiders and isn't afraid to break her exterior to express it either. She's also part of the school's volleyball team." Anthony took a bite of his meal.

"Oh no, responsibility can make some become blind by their own love." Billy knew that line he said was some self-pretentious bullcrap, but it was obvious he really didn't mean anything by it.

"I'm sure Anthony here knows the answer to that." Sheva took a bite of her sandwich.

"No kidding, unlike Mr. body reader here, they all have something going on." Billy continued to eat. He didn't give any more credit than he had to, because he was interested in what Anthony had to say.

"Deborah loves to dance and watch hero movies. I'm not kidding, she dresses like that for school but deep down inside, she's a tomboy. Before you ask, I noticed one day, she had a Die Hard shirt under her jacket once and was afraid to show it. Of course her sister fails to see her hiding her hobby from the public. As a side note, she wears contacts for her eyes; I've noticed the eye drop bottles in the side of her bag. She is being pressure into the Volleyball team by her sister. Other than that I don't know much about her."

"Is there anyone else?" Billy asked before Sheva could.

"There's Keith Lumley and his best friend Quint Catchem. The two were best friends before they could speak. Quint is intelligent and shy while Keith has the self-confidence to do whatever he sets his mind to. Quint is the thinker and Keith is the doer. Quint has a hobby of bringing comic books to school as well as movies; Keith is just as much of fan but not on the level of Quint. They ditched class yesterday to catch the newest Evil Dead remake. Quint has been around the school several times but I don't know what for because it seems like he's been talking to everybody. Oh well."

"The next contestant is Steve Burnside. He's the one making the funny fashion statements because he loves to listen to all girl K-Pop bands. His newest obsession is Baby metal from the internet. But he isn't just that by the way. He wants to become a pilot because of all the aviation magazines he brings to the school over the years. He isn't afraid to express himself and has a crush on Claire Redfield but is too afraid to make a move because of her brother. He still makes the time to study because he's in most advance classes the school offers." Anthony took a deep breath.

"Wait, there's more?" Billy said for no reason at all.

"We got Excella Gionne and her pack of followers. They watch way too many 'reality' TV shows. Excella comes from Spain but was raised in France. Her Spanish accent is forced. She loves to make the newest fads reflect with the mindless zombies that faun over her. She prefers to keep her hair in a bun. She needs to have some sort of conflict with anyone, as long as she can pretend to be in the right and believes to be the proper one to crowd queen bee." Anthony felt tired from being the one who talked. "I think we're done for today."

"I was wondering, where's Selene, does she have lunch at this time as well?" Billy asked as he looked around the cafeteria.

"I'm not sure; maybe she's hanging out with someone else." Sheva answered.

The three sat in silence after that. None of them knew enough about each other to say anything to get a conversation going. Sheva was the one to make the first move.

"I was once able to shoot an apple mid-flight once." Sheva threw out there. She was lying of course but it got them talking about it. Billy learned of her hobby of archery and started to learn the basics of being an archer. Anthony had a tug in his mind of another person he knew.

Then in the corner of his eye, he saw her. The student that walked by and she didn't feel his gaze. Anthony hid it well since Billy and Sheva didn't notice. The student made to her closest friend whom was Claire Redfield. The two smiled and started to talk about something but Anthony didn't bother trying to understand because lip reading is a subjective study to learn. He looked down at the table and brought it his friends.

It didn't take long before lunch ended and then everyone went their separate ways. The day continued as it finally his chance to leave the school without any he knew that was watching. He exited the through the backdoor and walked to the sidewalk. No one made an effort to talk to him, just as he liked it.

He walked through the many routes he created for himself to get to his house. The time he spent walking would be longer but he didn't mind. He made it home without any trouble. He lowered his bag as he tossed it to the couch and he walked into his kitchen to get a bottle of water. The house was still quiet and he needed to release himself from the world. He drank his water in swing and wiped the leftovers from his lip. He walked into his room. After a minute, a figure appeared with Gasmask and he walked into the living room. The house around him was muffled by his breathing.

With a press of a button, a song blasted from the speakers in the living room. It was a song of a somber beginning and was brought up by the sound of trembling bass guitar and the drums blasted.

With that Anthony felt free, free from the world, the pain, and hidden completely by the gasmask was his smile. He knew that no one could think about anything at this moment. He air guitar with his fingers to go alongside the bass. The song echoed throughout the house and he walked to the staircase and jumped down mouthing the words.

When the song ended, Anthony calmed down and got his bouncy ball ready. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Anthony was completely confused by that, there wasn't anyone that needed to visit him. Probably a missionary to carry out their jobs of visiting all houses, he snickered at the thought of scaring one them away with his mask. So unlatching the locks, Anthony got a good look at the person. He regretted the idea to scare someone for a chance and instead, he was the one who was scared.

"Umm, is this the Silverstein residence?" The young woman asked. Anthony had no idea on what to do so without clearance from his brain, he spoke.

"This is it. Can I ask what you want Sheva?" Anthony didn't want to remove his gasmask just yet since his terror was easy to hide.

"Oh is that you Anthony? I guess the mask really had me fooled." Sheva placed her right hand on her head. "Well I didn't see you leave the school earlier and I wondering if you were alright."

"I'm fine." Anthony gathered his bearings, his blood started to slow down and he felt at peace from the situation so he slowly started to unhook the latches of his gasmask. "I didn't see you either, so I walked by myself."

"Oh okay." Sheva stood there. "Can I come in?" She asked.

Anthony knew this couldn't be undone or seen so didn't care about the thought anymore. So with him taking the moment to take the mask off, he nodded. "Sure come in."

"Wow this really is a lovely home. Are you parents here?" Sheva entered the house. She knew what to expect but chose to give a small sense of awe.

"No, they're away on business. I'm just here because I didn't want to go with them." Anthony gave the bare bones answer.

"Ok, well. What do they do exactly?" Sheva took a chance and she sat down.

"My mother is a manager to a small economics firm in Boston. While my dad works in Japan with a software company. He programs different systems for various companies." Anthony casually walked to his room and placed his mask onto the counter of the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm sorry for intruding on you. I was just that, Billy showed a lack of concern of your well-being and I couldn't leave this alone with good conscious. In a way I just had to check up on you." Sheva felt a little guilty for forcing her way to Anthony's home when what she just said was a lie. It was really a plot to see if she could learn anything from her guide. She didn't know exactly on what to think.

She walked to the door and left the house. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, do you need me to walk you to your house?" Anthony offered.

"No thank you. Good day."

"Um okay then." Anthony turned around. "What was that about?" He decided to think nothing of it. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _Oh what is it now?_

"Let me just get my shoes and I can walk you-"

At the door stood a tall muscular young man with brown camouflage pants with a gray t-shirt and on his head was red beret angled the right side. The young man stood there at the door.

"How's it going, Jack?" Anthony said blankly.

**I think this story is really starting to truck along now. I enjoy the thought of making this over the course of time. Vincent Birkin is not my character, he belongs to Rayvn Shadowheart and his Original Character. I thought I would be cool o appear in the story as well. Thank you for reading as always, please tell me what you think? Response Corner time.**

**Roseimagine: **I thought it would be cool to show Selene having a cool hobby for Japanese culture. I was just as surprised to find out you loved Howl's Moving Castle as well from your profile. I thought that tidbit on a whim. I'm glad you've enjoyed my portrayal of Selene and I thought she would make a cool friend to Sheva. Anthony and Billy are Juniors. Sheva is actually a year younger than them but her efforts in school made her grade level skip a year. So Sheva is a Junior as well. I thought I needed to ease it out with Anthony and Jessica, I hope I didn't disappoint you.


End file.
